


Emotionally Involved

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After finding out that Stiles is pregnant, they continue talking and Stiles provides more information about what happened that night with Jackson.





	Emotionally Involved

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great... I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> I've only written one more chapter which could be the last one since I have stopped writing.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)

“You know, there’s not much to say… it was the usual party… music... booze… Xbox… It was okay, but after half an hour, I was pretty bored. You weren’t there, Danny was in the pool with Ethan and some omegas I had never seen before from some other pack, Liam was god knows where doing god knows what… Aiden was already drunk... I guess I wasn’t in the mood. I went because my dad insisted that I needed to go out. He said it was time, whatever that means.”

“Yeah, you told me that much,” Scott nods as he remembers the conversation they had when Stiles asked him if he would be going.

“So, I ended up on the couch, checking my emails, texts, and whatnot… and pretty much thinking I should get out of there when Jackson sat next to me offering a beer. He was wearing this blue sweater and black glasses that he wears sometimes…”

Scott immediately makes this face that Stiles knows so well… That face that says he’d rather not hear what he’s hearing.

“This is important information, okay? He looked cute... and hot… and you’re not supposed to look both cute and hot at the same time... That’s like forbidden by the rules of normal appearance… like normal alphas can’t pull that off but he did—That night he did. And we were talking and he asked how my dad was doing, and how I was doing… and we talked about college and what tv shows we were watching… we talked about a lot of stuff; I mean, he was nice… like _really nice_. And then he was closer, and stared at me, caressing my cheek and he kissed me and I kissed him, and shit…" Stiles shakes his head, smiling. "I think my mind stopped working right there because he pulled me on top of him and things got serious after that. I don’t—”

“Serious? How serious?” Scott interrupts him.

“I mean, full make-out-session-serious. His hands on my ass… on my hips... on my back… everywhere he could reach basically. And the way he was kissing me… I wouldn’t even know how to describe it.” Stiles avoids Scott’s gaze as he remembers what happened. Trying to explain what happened is not easy and, at the same time, he's sure that there are some details that Scott would rather not hear.

“I had never felt that way before…" Stiles continues. "It felt like I was lost in him… We were—We were connected, and I think—You know, I suspect I might have released some pheromones for a minute or something—”

“For a minute or something?” Scott frowns, raising his voice.

“Could be, yeah, I’m not sure how long, actually. It was an accident, okay? Obviously, I didn’t mean to. It caught me by surprise! It was so intense... I lost control...”

“Stiles…” Scotts shakes his head.

“They say it can happen the first time it’s not a supervised exercise… And besides, you can’t judge me. If you were an omega, you’d understand that this body is not a machine… you can’t fucking control it all the time! And pheromones can be a fucking pain in the ass sometimes. I’m sure that’s not something they teach you at school, right?”

Scott licks his lips. “I’m not clueless, but you could get into trouble! You shouldn’t have let it happen!”

“What part about I was a hot mess did you miss? I lost-fucking-control,” Stiles repeats, stressing every word. “You weren’t there, okay?”

“Obviously!” Scott shrugs.

“Look, it doesn’t matter! He kissed me first! He started it, not me. He was into it as much as I was. It was fucking mutual. I didn’t compel him to do anything. It was after that and it had no effect on him.”

“You can’t possibly be sure.”

“I am! I’m fucking sure!” Stiles nods.

“You know, if he noticed, and you’d want him to be the father of your child—to be responsible—, he could hold it against you and you know it. Even with DNA proof, he could claim that you were emotionally manipulative and the judge would rule against you. It sucks but he’s got the means to win the case and I bet his lawyer would find a way to prove it.”

“Okay,” Stiles waves both arms, shaking his head. “Have you even listened to the first thing I said about this nightmare? If I ever had a child, it would be with somebody who wanted a family with me. With _my mate_ , hopefully—It would be for the right reasons, so there’s not gonna be a baby... and therefore, there’s nothing to prove here! But I was never _emotionally manipulative_ , I was _emotionally involved_ … _emotionally responsive_ just as he was. So, yeah, please, just forget I said anything.”

“But have you considered that maybe it could be the opposite situation?”

“What opposite situation?” Stiles frowns.

“Yeah, I mean—If you want the procedure, obviously you need his consent— _his signature_. You’re legally obliged to tell him. Assuming that he believes you, he has to agree… so what if he doesn’t? What if he’s against it?”

Stiles snorts. “Firstly, of course, he’ll believe me. He knows he was my first and he knows I have no reason to lie. Plus, I could prove the time when it happened. Secondly, and more importantly, you think he wants to have a baby any more than I do? Come on, he could already have a mate if he wanted but he doesn’t because he’s not looking for one… at least not yet.”

“What about Isaac?” Scott offers.

“What about him? Everybody knows they’re not exclusive because he’s not in love with him. If they were, I wouldn’t have touched him. And I know he wouldn’t have tried anything either. He’s not that kind of alpha.”

“I’m not so sure about the last part…”

“I am.” Stiles nods. “Whatever you might think about him, he’s honest. He’s not a liar. He’s got principles, and do I really need to say again that the last thing he wants is to be a father right now? So yeah, I’ll tell him, he’ll sign it and it will be the end of it. When I called to make the appointment, they emailed me the consent form. All I need to do is print it and get it signed in time.”

“I see… you have everything figured out.” Scott waves his right arm.

“If you’re implying that it’s been easy, then you’re wrong—It hasn’t been. But I can’t change the circumstances. The fucking reality is this wasn’t supposed to happen, and this is the only way to fix it.”

Scott shakes his head but stays silent.

“Besides,” Stiles continues, “you know my goal and it isn’t to be a barista for the rest of my life. I want a career and that’s what I’m saving up for… I’m not saving up for a baby… and I know this might sound awful to some people but a baby would ruin all my plans.”

“Stiles, you wouldn’t be alone in this… Your father and—”

“Don’t bother, okay? It’s the truth. Even if I made it to college, it wouldn’t be the same and the possibilities of actually getting in would be lower… that is. if I could even afford it… So, no, that’s not gonna be my future.”

Scott wants to say that Stiles is wrong. He wants to tell him that he could still achieve his dream but he’d be lying and they both know it. He knows many cases of pregnant omegas whose future is to simply stay home and take care of the children. The idea of his friend ending up in that situation at his age certainly breaks his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in this story? Let me know... as usual, feedback (and kudos) are very important.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you haven't: [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408) & [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)


End file.
